Broadman's Lookout
by Weasley-Is-Our-King26
Summary: Blaine shook his head, returning to reality. He wiped his eyes, and got out of the car. He walked to the lookout, leaned out over the fence, his hazel eyes scanning the water.


**Hiya guys!  
>I'm Remy, and I've also got another fic called Go For A Walk up and running, but by popular demand, I'm putting this one up :)<br>It's a Klaine, but right now Kurtofsky and Seblaine rule supreme so far.  
>Enjoy, people! :D<br>Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, no one would watch it. It's just my plot :)**

Chapter 1. Distant...

"Alright, see you then! Love you more!" Kurt hung up the phone grinning. He collapsed onto his bed, not noticing the sadness in his room-mare's eyes.  
>"Was that Dave?" Blaine asked, even though he already knew the answer.<br>"Yeah.." Kurt said dreamily, looking at Blaine sideways.  
>Blaine and Kurt had grown up together, they were best friends.<br>Blaine knew everything about Kurt, and vice-versa. Except for one tiny thing: Blaine was madly in love with Kurt, and Kurt had no idea.  
>But before Blaine could ever tell Kurt, something got in the way: Dave Karofsky.<br>Kurt had been with Dave since he had transferred from McKinley: 3 months. Blaine really didn't understand what Kurt saw in Dave really, seeing as he had once taunted Kurt like he was nothing.  
>Kurt, being forgiving as he was, simply told Blaine: 'Everyone deserves a second chance.'<br>Sure, Blaine had tried dating other guys- but none could compare to Kurt. Sebastian Smythe came close, until he cheated on Blaine with Logan Wright.  
>The night Blaine found out, Kurt held his hand while he cried, telling him Sebastian wasn't worth it all along. That was 4 months ago.<br>Blaine sighed and grabbed his notebook, flipping to the back where a pocket held his timetable.  
>This was a habit of Blaine's; every night, even if it was a Friday, which it was, he would check his timetable.<br>"You haven't got that memorised yet?" laughed Kurt, watching his best friend's furrowed brow.  
>Blaine smiled weakly.<br>"What's the matter?" asked Kurt, sitting up.  
>"It's nothing." mumbled Blaine. 'I'm only completely in love with you.' He wanted to say. "Forget it."<br>"Blaine Everett Anderson, tell me what's going on right now! Something's up, I can tell."  
>"I'm going out." said Blaine, grabbing his keys and iPhone.<br>Kurt sighed in frustration. Why couldn't Blaine just tell him?  
>"You'd better not miss curfew." Kurt warned.<br>"I'm acting Prefect, Kurt. I make curfew." and with that, and a slam of the door, Blaine was gone.  
>Kurt could usually read Blaine like a book. But over the last couple months, he seemed.. Distant..<br>And Kurt vowed he would find out why, even if it was the last thing he ever did.

Blaine walked out to the Dalton lot, to his car. He unlocked his car, got in, and put his seatbelt on.  
>He drove out, not knowing where he he was going until he arrived.<br>Broadman's Lookout.  
>Blaine hadn't been here since he was 14, 2 years ago, when the bullying had been so bad, he came down here, jumped the lookout fence, stood on the cliff, and jumped off, fully clothed, onto the jagged rocks and into the icy water below.<br>Blaine closed his eyes as the memory came flooding back into his head.  
><em>~Flashback~<br>He stood on the rock, staring into the churning sea through eyes blurred with tears.  
>Kurt was on holiday, and Blaine's parents couldn't care less where he was.<br>He was all alone.  
><em>_Usually he and Kurt would get through the day just fine. But Kurt was the strong one. Blaine was hanging on by a thread.  
>Today though, without Kurt, Jason had gone too far.<br>And Blaine just couldn't cope anymore.  
>He wiped his nose, thought of Kurt, and jumped<br>He registered pain, and then it all went black.  
>~End flashback~<em>

Blaine shook his head and returned to reality. He wiped his eyes, and got out of the car.  
>He walked to the lookout, leaned out over the fence, his hazel eyes scanning the water.<br>Waves crashed and broke on the rocks, those rocks that had almost ended Blaine's life.  
>He was breaking 3 promises just by coming here.<br>Nelly's ; his foster mother's, Dr Sweets; his therapist's, and, most importantly, Kurt's.  
>Blaine's eyes filled with tears as he thought of his best friend.<p>

Blaine's phone buzzed before he realised he had been looking out for an hour.  
>He reached into his pocket for his phone and pulled it out.<p>

1 missed call, 4 new messages.  
><strong>Sent 9:01: <strong>_**Blaine, I'm sorry. Are you okay? -K  
><strong>_**Sent 9:05: **_**Do you want to talk about it? -K  
><strong>_**Sent 9:15: **_**Okay. You're pissed. I get it. I'm really sorry Blaine. Where are you?  
><strong>_**Sent 9:25: **_**You're at Broadman's, aren't you? Blaine, come back now! DO NOT JUMP. That's it, coming to get you. -K**_

**'Kurt Hummel called. Playback voicemail:'  
>"<strong>_**Blaine Everett Anderson! Don't you dare jump! I'm on my way right now, you can't jump! You're my best friend, and I need you. Please don't. You are loved by so many people. Nelly loves you. The boys at Dalton love you. I.. I love you Blaine. I'll be there soon."  
><strong>_Even through voicemail, Kurt's voice was thick with emotion.  
>The sound of a car squealing to a halt made Blaine jump.<br>A car door slammed and running footsteps were heard.  
>"Blaine! Oh my God! BLAINE!"<br>Blaine turned around, as Kurt grabbed him in a tight embrace.  
>"I thought you'd jumped." Kurt sobbed into Blaine's shoulder.<br>The smaller boy clung to Kurt for dear life.  
>"Don't you ever do that again!" Kurt scolded, as he held his best friend.<br>"I am _not _losing you too." Kurt continued.  
>Incapable of answering, Blaine held Kurt tighter, inhaling his smell.<p>

The next morning, Blaine woke to Kurt watching him. Taken aback, he rolled out of bed and onto the floor.  
>"What time is it?" Blaine asked groggily.<br>"7:30." Kurt replied cheerfully.  
>Blaine groaned and walked to the bathroom.<p>

Kurt pulled out his phone.  
><em><strong>We still on for lunch babe? -K<br>**_The reply was almost instant.  
><span><strong>Of course! Though I might be a bit late :( -D<br>**Kurt smiled.  
><em><strong>As long as I get to see you, I'm fine ;) -K<br>**_Kurt locked his phone as it buzzed again.  
><span><strong>Aw, now I feel bad. I'm sorry, but I'll make it up to you ;) -D<br>**He laughed out loud at Dave's message.  
><em><strong>You ain't got nothin' to apologise for, boy ;) -K<br>**_**;) -D  
><strong>"I can't be no superman, but for you I'll be superhuman!" came Blaine's voice from the bathroom.  
>Blaine had been singing a lot of songs like that lately. Maybe he had met someone? Kurt hoped so.<br>He really did want Blaine's happiness.  
>The bathroom door opened, and Blaine stepped out, humming 'Teenage Dream' for what seemed to be the billionth time.<br>He winked at Kurt and walked to his wardrobe.  
>Kurt laughed and respectively looked away while Blaine put pants on.<br>For some reason, Kurt was drawn to look at his best friend while he chose a shirt.  
>He certainly wasn't built like Dave, but muscles still lined his arms, back, chest and abdomen.<br>There were faint scars on his back from 2 years ago where the rocks slashed his skin.  
>Blaine's hair was still damp from the shower, and every couple seconds a drop of water would drip down his back.<br>Kurt needed to look away.  
>Grabbing a random book from his bedside table (a distraction!) , Kurt tried to read it, while thinking of Dave.<br>It really had been too long without Dave, and Kurt was just... Just...  
>Dammit Blaine, choose a shirt already!<br>Just needing to see his boyfriend.  
>Blaine finally decided on a green shortsleeve checkered button-up, with green suspenders, and a bowtie.<br>He wandered back into the bathroom and emerged 15 minutes later with gelled hair, and looking very dapper.  
>He slipped on some shoes and headed out the door.<p>

Chapter 2. Can We Try Again?

**Okay. Today, I'm gonna do something completely uncharacteristic, and put two chapters in one.  
>Enjoy! :)<strong>

Blaine walked down the staircase, his stomach rumbling. He entered the Windsor kitchen, laughing and shaking his head at the scorch mark on the ceiling.  
>He walked over to the cupboards, grabbing cereal and a bowl.<br>Then to the cutlery draw, to grab a spoon.  
>As he poured cereal, the door opened, and in walked Sebastian Smythe.<br>Blaine smiled briefly at his old boyfriend, and poured the milk that Jeff had probably left out on his cereal.  
>"Hey Blaine!" Sebastian exclaimed cheerfully, seating himself at the kitchen bench.<br>Blaine nodded his reply, acknowledging he had heard Sebastian.  
>"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked.<br>"Nothing. You?" Blaine mumbled.  
>"What happened to us Blaine? We used to be so close."<br>When Blaine didn't answer, Sebastian continued.  
>"We dated for a year, Blaine. I can still read you like a book. I know something's up."<br>"A). You cheated on me, Seb. B). I know we were close. But you never apologised. C). I remember. One of the best years of my life. And D). Don't worry. I'll be fine; always am."  
>Blaine looked Sebastian in the eye; something he hadn't done in 4 months.<br>Something unexpected happened.  
>Sebastian took Blaine's hand, which was resting on the bench.<br>Blaine's heart fluttered.  
>'No. This is not happening. You are over Sebastian.' Blaine thought frantically.<br>"Blaine Everett Anderson." Sebastian said, in a voice he only ever used with Blaine.  
>"Y-yes S-Sebastian?" Blaine whimpered, almost inaudibly.<br>"I am truly sorry, for what happened 4 months ago. Believe me, when I realise the full impact of what I had done, I felt like crap. I also know you don't want to talk to me. But you need to know this. I want to try again. It's totally fine if you don't want me. I understand. But I want you to tell me what's going on. I'll even sort it out for you if you want."  
>At this, Blaine averted his eyes, and pulled his hand out of Sebastian's.<br>"I don't know." Blaine said at last. "The night I found you with Logan, I.. I cried myself to sleep. I cried until there were no more tears. I-"  
>"Blaine, I've changed. I realised what an ass I was to you- to everyone! You've been through so much, you're so brave. I've missed you so much Blaine, and I'm here, if you ever want to try again."<br>Blaine covered his face with his hands, he had no idea what to do. Hell, he wasn't even hungry anymore!  
>"Can I think about it?"<br>"Of course! That's all I ask. Take as long as you need."  
>Sebastian's stomach rumbled.<br>Blaine looked mournfully at his cereal, ate a spoonful and gave the rest to Sebastian.  
>Sebastian smiled gratefully, and started eating.<br>Blaine never realised how much he had missed Sebastian until he properly thought it over.  
>And in that moment, if he couldn't have Kurt, at least there was Sebastian.<br>He noticed the bowl was empty.  
>"Appetite hasn't changed then?" laughed Blaine.<br>Sebastian blushed.  
>It was like nothing had changed.<p>

Blaine ran back up to Kurt, wanting to tell him how he felt before he fell for Sebastian again.  
>Kurt wasn't seeing Dave 'till lunch, right?<br>"Kurt, I love- Oh."  
>Kurt was kissing Dave.<p>

"Kurt, I love- Oh."  
>Kurt pulled away from Dave and turned to his room—mate.<br>Blaine's eyes filled with tears, and he slammed the door behind him.  
>"What was that about?" asked Dave, laying down on Kurt's bed, playing with the pattern on the doona.<br>"Did I do something wrong?" Kurt wondered.  
>"Babe, you're perfect. You did nothing at all wrong."<br>Kurt sighed and nodded, laying down next to Dave.

Blaine had to find Sebastian.  
>He spotted him walking down a corridor.<br>Grabbing his wrist, Blaine pulled Sebastian into Warbler hall, which he prayed was empty.  
>He got his wish.<br>"Blaine what are you doing-"  
>Blaine didn't let Sebastian finish.<br>He pushed Sebastian against the wall and kissed Sebastian hard.  
>Sebastian started to protest, but then softened, his arms encircling Blaine's waist.<br>But Blaine wasn't having any of that gentle stuff, oh no.  
>He started undoing buttons on Sebastian's shirt.<br>Sebastian pulled away- just enough to talk.  
>"Not here." he panted. "Follow me."<br>Re-doing his buttons as he ran, Blaine followed, hot on his heels.  
>They ran upstairs, past Blaine &amp; Kurt's room, and stopped at Sebastian's door.<br>"Go, go, go!" Sebastian ushered, allowing Blaine entry before letting himself in.  
>Blaine had never been so glad of Sebastian having a private room in his life.<br>Sebastian locked the door and threw himself at Blaine.  
>"I missed you so much." Blaine panted, as the two fell onto Sebastian's bed.<br>"I bet I missed you more." replied Sebastian.

**Hahahahahahaha :)  
>Enjoy guys?<br>Revieeeew, subscribe, etcetera :)  
>I don't know when I'll put the next chapter up..<br>I am juggling 2 fics, after all :)  
>Anyway, thanks for reading!xo<strong>


End file.
